TECHNICAL FIELD
This invention relates to the properties of bonded metals including forming a nickel-titanium alloy and its manufacturing method. More particularly, it relates to a new bonded metal property formed by incorporating a forming material alloy composed with shape memory, or super-elastic property, which is very difficult to bond, onto a nickel base alloy matterial promptly and correctly on the required portion. This invention also prescribes its manufacturing method. Thus, the invention can provide a wide range of the uses for this nickel-titanium alloy equipped with shape memory or super-elastic alloy material, through which good quality bonded products, for examples, eyeglasses frames, can be obtained.